Discovery
by Robin Gurl
Summary: CATS FIC. Quaxo’s magic is surfacing at an early age. Something must be done before it kills him. Video Cast. COMPLETED. Unless people want it continued. WOAH. didn't know there was CATS section. COOL!


"Come on now kittens," Jenny called receiving more than a few mumbles of annoyance from her charges

Title: Discovery

Author: Robin Gurl

Subject: CATS

Cast: Video

Summary: Quaxo's magic is surfacing at an early age. Something must be done before it kills him.

"Come on now kittens," Jenny called receiving more than a few mumbles of annoyance from her charges. "It's noon by the mouse dial and that means naps."

Ectetera glanced over to Tumblebrutus with a terrified look but dropped the ball of yarn she'd been throwing around and padded over to the motherly cat, Tumble not far behind. "Aw, but Jenny, Tugger said he'd be back very soon!" The female kitten whined. "I wanted to see him!"

"Etccy you just saw him this morning." Pouncivial exclaimed pulling at her ears.

"So." She pouted laying on her stomach. "I can never see enough of Tugger."

"Ew, girls are so weird, Tumble." Pounce laid down next to his older brother and curled close. They had been sleeping this way since they were born and neither thought enough to change it. "So glad we're not girls."

"There is no way I want a sister." Tumble replied laughing. "You as a queen would be silly."

"Yeh well you wouldn't look that great either you know." Pounce's eyes watched as the old queens walked around the group of kittens making sure they were really considering sleeping or if they were giggling with each other.

Tumble glanced over at the new kitten lying by himself over in the corner. He looked down right miserable. The kitten was shy and very quiet. He usually didn't say much and only sat very close to Jenny or Jelly when he was forced to be out and playing with the other kittens.

Pounce felt Tumble's arm move from being his pillow and he sat up slightly wide eyed. "Tumble, stop movin' or we'll get Jenny over here and get in trouble."

"But…Quaxo." Tumble replied softly. The brown and white kitten got on all four paws and went over to him.

"Tumble." Pounce hissed feeling jealous that his brother would rather hang out with the freaky new cat than him. "Fine," Pounce muttered. He lay down on his own trying to ignore his brother. "Let him ignore me. I don't need him anyway."

Away from the group Tumble nuzzled the kittens black fur startling the small male kitten. "Sorry, but you looked lonely."

"No.." The kitten had a very nice voice. Kind of girly actually but Tumble thought it was a nice sound. "Just cold."

"Come over with us." Tumble motioned towards his brother who was doing a very sad attempt at ignoring him. "Pounce says I have enough heat to be summer."

"I'm fine over here." He mumbled blushing hotly at being worried about.

"We won't bite." Tumble offered smiling. "C'mon Quax, it's not fun taking a nap to begin with but if you're cold it's gotta be torture."

"Tumble, thank you but no thank you." Quaxo sighed rolling his eyes. "You'd better go back to your brother before he explodes." The black kitten reached out with one of his white paws and motioned towards Pounce who was glaring their way.

Tumble glanced over his shoulder glaring back at his brother mouthing to go to sleep then turned back to Quaxo. "But you.."

"I said go on. I'll be fine."

The brown and white kitten sighed and crawled back over to his brother reluctantly laying back down and allowing Pounce to curl up against him again. He didn't go to sleep he could only stare at Quaxo wondering why he'd said no.

10 minutes later Pouncie was fast asleep snoring softly in Tumble's ear waking him up from his "sleep". He grumbled at his younger brother and then looked over at Quaxo hoping he wouldn't be there anymore.

The black kitten was lying on his side in the same spot he was when Tumble left him. As he stared closer though he noticed Quaxo was shivering. He sighed and uncurled himself from Pouncivial. After he made sure that Pounce wasn't going to wake up he crawled over to Jelly who was sewing another human pillow.

"Tumble, dear, why are you awake? Bad dream?" Jelly put down her sewing and nuzzled the male kitten's ears affectionately.

"No. It's Quaxo. He's shaking." Jelly looked up sharply her eyes narrowing. Tumble cowered slightly as he watched her claws appear. "Di…Did I say something wrong?"

"How long has he been shaking?"

"I..I don't know. I woke up 'cause Pounce was snoring and saw him shaking. Is he ok?" Tumble looked up with wide eyes as Jelly jumped off her perch running over to Quaxo. "He's just cold…" Tumble added softly trailing off. "Right..?"

Suddenly a bright blue flash of light exploded from where Quaxo was. Jenny was thrown back and into the pile of kittens. They all awoke scared and huddling together. "Ever Lasting Cat." Jenny whispered.

Munkustrap and Alonzo were the first two adult Toms to make it onto the scene. "Jelly?" Munk shouted running to her. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"No." Tears were streaming down her eyes. "Check on Quaxo. That explosion came from him." Munk held her close and motioned for Alonzo to check on Quaxo.

Plato and Ademedus were the second two to appear. They quickly corralled the kittens and brought them back a safe distance before comforting the really young ones and helping them go back to sleep.

"Munk, he's unconscious and his fur changed." Alonzo reported kneeling down and gathering the small kitten into his arms. "He's almost feverish warm to."

"Be careful, do you see any thing that could have caused the explosion?"

"Nothing." Then the kitten started to wail in pain. The white Tom gently stroked the kitten's back trying to soothe him. "What hurts, kit?"

"My paws. They burn." Quaxo whimpered more tears streaming down his cheeks. _"Make it stop!"_ He exclaimed.

To Alonzo's amazement Quaxo's paws were glowing blue again. He held the kitten close to him and crouched low shutting his eyes. Munkustrap let Plato handle Jelly and started his way over to Alonzo. A second explosion erupted and Munk was thrown back. "ALONZO?" Munkustrap was on his feet in seconds racing over to the smoking area.

Relief crossed his features when he saw both Alonzo and the kitten were still in one piece. Alonzo was alive and moving but what about Quaxo. The white tom sat up shaking his head in his arms was Quaxo who was shivering and crying hoarsely. "Remember that chat we had about Quaxo being "the one"? I think he passed the test." Alonzo joked coughing.

"Then if that's true it's his magic." Munkustrap knelt down and took the kitten from Alonzo. "Are you alright?"

"Shaken up. But unhurt." The tom admitted. "I think he's more scared then we are."

Alonzo hovered over Quaxo with Munkustrap and together they tried to quiet the wailing kitten finally getting his sobs quieted and half asleep. In minutes the kitten was sleeping soundly curled close to Munkustrap whimpering if he was moved. "What in Heaviside was that exactly?" Alonzo asked.

"It's his magic surfacing." Both Toms turned around to see Tantimile with her brother Corpricat standing over them. "The explosion," Tanti started. "It wasn't painful for you Alonzo?"

"No. Actually I didn't feel a thing now that I think about it." Alonzo blinked curiously at the kitten before glancing back at the two weird cats. "What do you know about magic?"

"We are magic in a sense but he will out do us both in a month or two." Cori replied. He knelt down and made a gesture to take Quaxo into his arms. "May I?"

"It won't hurt will it? He's been through enough." Munk exclaimed.

"It may be a little uncomfortable but in the end Quaxo will feel much better." Munk glanced at the female half of the duo looking for a better explanation.

Tanti sighed but nodded. "Those explosions only happen when he hasn't used his magic in two Jellicle Moons or more. Since he's a kitten it's obvious his magic has stayed untouched his entire 'life' per say."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to drain the rest of his magic and let it rebuild over time as he grows up. This is done in many tribes aside from ours. Magic cats must be treated with care when they are young. If we don't help him his magic will over come his body and he will disappear."

"Disappear? So in essence he'll die?" Alonzo finally asked. He got a look from Munkustrap for even mentioning that. Everyone knew that Quaxo was lucky to be alive after his parents were killed by a Pollicle. If Alonzo and Munkustrap hadn't been patrolling, the kitten would have never been found and would have died in a few days if he even lasted that far into the cold winter nights. Both Toms remembered staying up all night with Jenny and Jelly nursing the kitten back to semi health to where he'd be able to heal on his own. "It's what they're saying." He growled back. "I say do it."

Tumble was close enough to hear the entire conversation and he felt tears well up as he wondered how painful draining the magic was going to be. He felt like he needed to be there with him. To his surprise Tanti turned sharply his direction. "I thought we had one more pair of ears than usual."

"Tumble, what are you doing over here. Go back with Pounce and Jelly." It was obvious the gray and black tabby was trying to act calm but Tumble saw through the thin disguise and shook his head crawling closer.

He saw the male of the weird twins had Quaxo in his arms which he didn't like at all. The hair standing up on his neck showed everyone how he felt. Cori glanced at Alonzo for help and the white Tom went over and started to quietly talk with the older kitten.

"You need to go back, mate, ok? I know you want to help but you can help more by staying out of the way." Alonzo comforted.

Tumble shook his head again. "No. I talked to him earlier. He thinks no one cares. I want to be here to let him know he does have friends."

"Alright. Stay close to Alonzo then. I'm not sure what this draining of magic requires to happen." Munkustrap commanded.

It was then that the Tugger appeared with a Queen on each arm. Ecterea squealed very loudly and had to be held back by Pouncivial before she could jump on top of him. She noticed very quickly that his attention wasn't on her this time. She pouted pulling away from Pouncie. "Tugger?"

"Munk? What in Heaviside happened to Quaxo? Is he alright? Who hurt him?" The queens on his arm let go with rejected looks and he ran over to the group.

Ecetera had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her favorite tom didn't even say hi to her.

"Long story Tugger. I think maybe you'd better hold him. He trusts you more." Tumble felt a comforting feeling wash over him when Cori let Tugger take his new friend and hold him close. He relaxed beside Alonzo and began to pray that the thing worked.

Tugger sat down holding the tiny black kitten in his arms. Quaxo's head was buried in the ruff just like he wanted it. "Now what is going on?"

"Just hold him still." Tanti replied. Her eyes began glowing an eerie bluish green and she reached out taking one of Quaxo's paws in her own. She began to chant something under her breath and both she and Quaxo started to glow the same blue that the explosion was.

Quaxo started to mew in his sleep pawing at Tugger with his one free paw. Tugger caught it and held it tightly to him nuzzling the kitten between the ears. "It's alright, kit. Tugger's here."

Tears rolled down the white cheeks and Quaxo suddenly shouted out with pain trying to pull away from Tanti. Cori reached over and put a paw on the kitten's shoulder closing his eyes and joining her. The kitten's eyes opened, a painfully dull brown, tears flooded and he kept screaming.

Victoria and Electra who were clinging to Plato's side started to cry as well. He could only hold them close and watch the scene in front of them. He didn't know what was going on nor what he should be doing.

The blue light started to dull and the pulsing got slower. In front of their eyes Quaxo's fur changed back to the dirty black once again, his paws changing to their normal three white and one black pattern.

"There," Tanti smiled weakly. "It's done." Her eyes stopped glowing and Quaxo fell back against Tugger heaving for breath.

Tugger stroked the kitten's chest and cuddled him closer nodding a thanks to Tanti and then asked for explanation of what just happened. Munkustrap shrugged watching the twins walk off. "Apparently Quaxo's magic was to much for him. So they drained it. He'll feel better now and not be so tired all the time, I am guessing."

Tumble uncurled from his position beside Alonzo and crawled over peering into Tugger's arms. He felt like he was looking at a new born kitten, like he did when Pouncivial was born. Quaxo was on his back leaning into Tugger, tears still streaming down his cheeks and he was having a hard time breathing. "You ok?" Tumble reached out and stroked Quaxo's black paw carefully.

Quaxo sat up sharply fear in his eyes when he felt someone touch him. He looked down and saw Tumble staring up at him with the same fear in his eyes. "Tumble…?" The kitten's white facial features turned a bright red when he noticed he was surrounded by Toms. "You saw all of that?"

The brown and white kitten nodded. "Are you feeling better now?"

Quaxo could only nod his head. "Why are you here though?"

"I was worried about you. Did you know your magic was doing something weird? Is that why you wouldn't come sleep with us?" Tumble sat up and stared at the new kitten looking for an answer.

"I felt funny but I don't know. Why are you so worried?" Quaxo was sat down by Tugger who nuzzled between his ears one good time before walking off to find his Queen's he'd lost during the struggle. For the first time Quaxo didn't start wailing for Tugger to come back. Instead he sat there in a staring contest with Tumblebrutus who looked just as scared as he was.

"You're my friend." Tumble replied back quietly. "I was just worried."

"You think of me as a friend? But…But I never play with you." Quaxo stammered.

"That's ok. I know we play kinda rough for some cats according to Jenny. She calls it rough housing or something." Tumble reached forward and nuzzled Quaxo's shoulder.

Quaxo shuddered before slowly moving towards Tumble and nuzzling him back. "Can…I finish my nap beside you and Pounce?" He turned bright red again and quickly added, "If it's not ok I understand. After all I am the weird magic cat."

"Of course you can!" A grin took over Tumble's features and he led Quaxo back to the group of Kittens.

When they got over there Electra and Victoria were the first to come running. "Quaxo!" They both yelled at once, "Are you alright?" Victoria took him into her arms like she was his mother and looked him over. After she was pleased that nothing was wrong with him she hugged Quaxo tightly. "Oh. I was so worried."

"Vicky. I'm ok stop treating me like a new born." Quaxo whispered bright red.

Electra crossed her arms in her tom boyish fashion and glared at him. "What was that all about making big flash of lights?" Then she smiled. "Can you teach me one day?"

Quaxo was let go by Victoria and the tiny black kitten only stared at everyone as they started to ask him questions. Fearfully he backed away from the group only to bump into Tumble. Making a quick decision he hid behind the oldest kitten.

"Leave him alone." Tumble finally responded. "You're scaring him." He protectively stood in front of Quaxo daring anyone to try and get by him.

"Fine, party pooper. We were just going to talk to him." Electra sneered his direction.

"Not right now." Tumble slowly replied choosing his words carefully.

Jelly then stood back up with help from Plato and clapped her paws together. "Go back to sleep kittens you still have an hour before you're allowed up again." A series of groans, mumblings and cute hisses ran around the group. Plato looked to Ademedus who smiled back at him.

"Jelly, we'll stay and watch over them." Plato touched her shoulder softly. "You look stressed out."

"I am but they need their sleep." Jelly responded. "Can I trust you two?"

"Jenny does." Ade put in. He already had the youngest female kitten asleep on the ground curled up beside him. "See look, Jemima's already gone."

Jelly smiled weakly and nodded a thanks then proceeded to give rules to the volunteering toms. The kittens watched as she left and looked hopefully to their two savors. However, Plato laid down on the ground mentioning nap time and their hope diminished. Victoria sighed and crawled over laying her head on his chest and went to sleep. Electra soon joined her wondering how much longer they'd be subjected to this forced nap treatment.

Tumble nudged Quaxo over to the ground and then turned to find his brother. Pouncie was barely awake as he crawled over and lay next to Tumble. Tumble leaned down and licked the side of his brother's face gently before nuzzling him between the ears to sooth him back to sleep. Quaxo watched on curiously, they looked like Munkustrap and Demeter when they were close to each other. Tumble felt himself being watched and turned around smiling at Quaxo. "Sorry, it's my brother, I got to make sure he's ok to."

"You two are very close aren't you?"

"Always have been. Jenny always tells the other Queens that we've been inseparable since birth." Tumble shrugged. "We just take care of each other. I guess sorta like you and Tugger. Tugger takes care of you right?"

"Yeh. He's very protective actually." The tiny black form stretched out on to the ground and he laid his head next to Tumble's. "Th…Think you could take care of me to?" He whispered sleepily.

Tumble sat up from snuggling with his brother and smiled down on his friend. He bent down and did the same procedure to Quaxo that he'd done to Pouncie not two minutes earlier. Quaxo was fast asleep in seconds after that and Tumble turned onto his stomach so he could be close to both of his "charges" and went to sleep himself.


End file.
